Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a printing control apparatus, a printing system, a control method of the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a technology in printing apparatuses in which the size of a sheet held in a sheet holding unit is detected by a sensor, and automatically registered as a setting value of the sheet holding unit. For example, the size of a sheet is detected using a sensor which detects the positions of guides placed against the sides of a sheet.
Adding sensors for detecting non-standard sizes in addition to sensors for detecting standard sizes leads to increased costs. Such cost-related constraints may result in a printing apparatus having sensors for detecting standard sizes by not having sensor for detecting non-standard sizes. Accordingly, when loading sheets of a non-standard size in a sheet holding unit, the user registers the width and height of the non-standard sheets from an operation unit. If the printing apparatus has been set to detect the size of sheets by the sensors, the user registering the non-standard size as a setting value for the sheet holding unit will overwrite the standard size detected by the sensors. Accordingly, there are printing apparatuses which can be set to where the size of a sheet held in a sheet holding unit is not detected by the sensors.
Further, it is common to register sheet attribute information such as the name of a sheet, the size of the sheet, the grammage of the sheet, the surface nature of the sheet, the color of the sheet, and so on, as setting values for the sheet holding unit. The printing apparatus controls the temperature of the fixing unit and the conveyance speed sheet based on the grammage of the sheet. However, it is troublesome to input sheet attribute information every time for each sheet holding unit in order to register sheet attribute information as setting values for the sheet holding unit.
Accordingly, there is known a technology where this attribute information for each sheet is stored in a sheet management database beforehand, with the user selecting the sheet attribute information of a desired sheet therefrom and registering this as the setting values of the sheet holding unit (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-241425).
There also is known a technology where sensors detect the size of a sheet held in a sheet holding unit, and sheets matching the detected size are displayed as candidates. The user selects the desired sheet attribute information from the candidates, and register as the setting values of the sheet holding unit (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-324983).
However, in a case where the printing apparatus has been set to not detect the size of sheets held in the sheet holding unit using sensors, registering sheet attribute information stored beforehand as attribute information of sheets stored in the sheet holding unit has not been easy.